


Why can't I stop thinking about you?

by the_marathon_continues



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego & Lila) [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Lila Pitts POV, Pre-Relationship, Set in the Asylum, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/pseuds/the_marathon_continues
Summary: prompt "why can't I stop thinking about you?"
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts
Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego & Lila) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873150
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Why can't I stop thinking about you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt Ise!

It wasn’t easy having the Handler as her Mum, but Lila survived by keeping her wits about her and a heaping dose of biting sarcasm. 

_You hurt them before they hurt you_ was her mantra, going from job to job for the Commission, hoping for sincere praise from Mum that never really came. 

It was probably why Diego Hargreeves and his daddy issues annoyed the shit out of her at first. He _thought_ he was a badass but he wore his heart on his sleeve and was oh so predictable. But despite never shutting up about JFK, Diego was a surprisingly good listener and Lila found herself growing fond of him. He was an odd one, but so was she.

And in a rare moment of honesty, she realized that she could fall for him.

* * *

She first started noticing Diego as a man, not just her mark, in Arts and Crafts. She’d studied his file beforehand and knew how agile he was with knives and fighting, but when doing crafts, he was all thumbs and hot temper, grumbling curses under his breath. 

She’d want to touch the furrow in his brow as he concentrated on whatever project they were working on. Or place her hand on his to see if it was as strong as it looked. Or fix his stupid hair that was always falling in his face. 

She couldn’t, of course, so instead, she doubled down on her mission and stuck to his side like glue.

And how could she not like him? She was acting batshit crazy all the time and he didn't seem to mind. 

* * *

Lila wasn’t traditionally attractive, Diego mused one day in Arts and Crafts class, but she was pretty in her own way. It was hard _not_ to notice her, she was literally in his face, as usual, her nose inches from his, and her bright, kohl-lined eyes peering at him.

Wait, did she use the drawing charcoal as eyeliner?

“Fancy a haircut?” she pushed her chair even closer to his then lowered her voice conspiratorially. “I stole a butter knife from the cafeteria.” 

Accustomed to Lila’s flights of fancy, he ignored her and went on gluing the brightly colored construction paper for that day’s craft.

“Oy. I’m talking to you.” Lila poked him in the side, then grinned when he jumped. “Ooh, got a soft spot there?” She poked him even harder.

“Stop touching me.” Diego glared and pushed her hand away. “Or I’ll use that butter knife on your finger.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Lily smirked but she placed her hands on her lap. 

It was strange, always being so close to Diego that she could see how his chest rose and fell as he breathed, but knowing they were as far apart as two people could ever be.

Wasn’t that story of her life? Not really ever having anyone?

Sighing, she slouched in her chair and focused on the sunlight streaming through the window. 

* * *

Something was off, Diego realized. It was Lila being quiet.

Truth be told, he preferred silence so he could go over the JFK assassination facts in his head but she looked almost sad. He shifted so their knees were touching, and gently nudged her. "You okay?"

Lila shrugged, still looking off into the distance.

Diego placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it. "It's okay if you're not."

Lila remained silent but turned so she could look at him instead for the rest of the class, and if Diego minded, he didn't say a word. 

* * *

That night, Lila couldn’t sleep.

She kept thinking about Diego’s hands and hearing his voice, and irrationally, wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

Her Mum would first laugh at her, then disown her if she compromised the mission because of a stupid crush. 

“Oh Diego,” Lila whispered, punching then hugging her pillow. “Why can't I stop thinking about you?”

~

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm [@dancing-diego](https://dancing-diego.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
